My invention relates generally to educational play toys for children. More particularly, my invention relates to toy blocks for sight-impaired or blind children, and to toys involving Braille.
Wooden blocks have been used as toys for children throughout history. Letters and symbols have been displayed upon toy blocks for centuries. Toy blocks provide an initial exposure to the alphabet for many children. Toy block sets are known to help in achieving "reading readiness." Sight-impaired and blind children also benefit from playing with blocks. Those children with severely impaired eyesight will eventually need to learn Braille.
In a diligent search to find useful play activities for my blind and/or visually handicapped students, I developed wooden "ABC blocks" with alphabetic characters in Braille. These blocks are to be used as toys for very young blind and low-vision children who will later become Braille readers. Playing with these blocks helps familiarize children with the English and Braille alphabets. At the very least, exposure to such blocks makes children aware that alphabetic symbols do exist. Relatively few toys for the blind are made of wood, so there may be some benefit in adding variety to his or her play materials.
My "Braille blocks" are intended to do the same for the visually impaired child. They are to be used as an early exposure to Braille and part of a Braille rich environment promoting "reading readiness" in visually impaired children. Teachers will find many ways to use the blocks in teaching concepts or reinforcing learning. The blocks also present a very unintimidating introduction to Braille for the parent. Parents who play block games with their child will find this one of the easiest ways possible to learn Braille by sight.